Reader insert adventure
by CherryCoke137
Summary: You are a normal kid inside a not so normal unnamed town. What could possibly go wrong? Answer: A lot. Warning: May or may not change rating to T
1. Chapter 1

*Waves* Hi everybody! This idea just popped in my head, and I wanted you (yes, YOU!) to be a character in my story! Why? Because I love you, that's why. I wrote this story today, so please leave a nice little review, if you will. Let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. The show belongs to Jhonen Vazquez.

Today is the first day of 'Skool' (you had no idea why it was misspelled), and, to be honest, you'd rather spend the day at home. So far, this town was a little too strange for your liking, but you couldn't help but get a few laughs out of some of the things that went on. The opposite could be said about your parents, though. It seemed as if they regretted moving to this unnamed town a week ago.

Your mother was too busy getting ready for work, and so was your father. You shrugged at the idea of walking to school, so here you are. You have your usual outfit on (looking fabulous, of course!), with your new book bag. Luckily, you had brought your Ipod with you. So there you are, listening to your favorite songs, walking to school with a book bag full of supplies (and then some), when-

"I'll get you this time, Zim!"

"Huh?"

Before you could go across the street, a kid with green skin practically pushed you over. He was running from some boy with a big head and glasses. The green kid was obviously frightened.

You picked yourself up, mentally rolling your eyes. If you had the time, you would have scolded him for pushing you. You probably would have asked why his skin was green, too.

"Get back here!"

The other boy chased after him, knocking you over, along the way.

You were going to confront the boy, but by the time you stood up, he was gone.

Although you were annoyed at this, you decided that you shouldn't let it ruin your day, especially since this is just the beginning.

This is barely a chapter, I'll admit, but the next chapter will be a lot longer, I promise. Bye bye for today!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I really should have posted this way earlier, but, sadly, I've been busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, my dear because I wrote this just for you.

'Finally!' You thought to yourself as you entered the school building. It wasn't a long walk, but it was long enough to drain some of your iPod's battery.

As you stepped inside, you saw a number of students. Compared to your last school, everyone looked… different, to say the least. Especially the kid with grey hair and wrinkles.

You pulled a sheet of paper out of your pocket (or bag, if you don't have any pockets), and checked for your name on the agenda. You found out that you were in Ms. Bitters' class.

"Ms. Bitters? Is she the lady my mom spoke to the other day?" You wondered before shrugging and putting the paper away.

It didn't take too long for you to search for her since the room was one of the closest to the entrance. You straightened your clothes and hair before knocking on the door (you had to make sure you looked nice for your first day!).

The same old woman that your mother described opened the door (although, she didn't exactly describe how creepy she would be).

"Who are you?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm (Y/N); I'm supposed to be in your class." You could barely mask the nervous tone in your voice.

"Oh. I was expecting _you_. Come in and sit down."

You quickly walked in until you were stopped by the realization that the class was full.

"Um…" You mumbled.

"Oh. I almost forgot to change the seating arrangements. (Y/N), you will introduce yourself to the rest of the class while I work things out."

You cleared your throat. "Okay… my name is (Y/N), and I'm new here," You looked around the classroom when you noticed the boy with glasses from earlier was staring the green kid down. The green boy was ignoring him, keeping his eyes on the teacher instead. "I hope I can get along with everyone and-"

"Your time is up." Ms. Bitters said. "Poonchy! Your head annoys me. Get out."

A boy with red hair began sobbing as his desk somehow dragged itself out the door.

"(Y/N), you can sit next to Zim."

Before you could wonder how that was possible, another desk sprang out of the ground.

As you went to your desk, you realized that Zim had to be the green boy's name. At least you know _something_ about him.

"Class, I want you to take out your books and go to page four-thousand. You are going to learn how to defeat a bear with a stick."

As you took your book out from under the desk, you looked over at the other boy. Luckily, he wasn't staring at the green boy anymore. You didn't know what was going on, but as long as you weren't going to be knocked down again, you really didn't care (okay, maybe you cared a little bit, but that was it).

You looked at 'Zim', who was staring at you. It was pretty unsettling. You decided to give him a small smile while waving at him.

He simply gave a small grunt and a raised eyebrow before returning to his work.

You did the same, somewhat shrugging him off.

Hopefully, the other students are friendlier (if not, you don't need to be bothered with them).

"Firstly, you should know that this tactic only works on grizzly bears. Secondly, the stick has to be made out of iron."

What is she talking about?

I hope you liked this chapter too! Although this one was short, a couple of them won't be (like when Zim decides to -, and you have to help Dib -. That one is pretty long. Thanks for reading!


End file.
